To Really Love a Woman
by Proz-milo
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione's anniversary, and Hermione just came home from work, what will she find waiting for her! One shot fluff fest, hope you enjoy. Review Please :


First off just to let you know this is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice ;P. Anyways the basis of it is it's Ron's and Hermione's anniversary and Ron has a surprise for Hermione after she gets home from work. This is a one shot fluff fest, hope you all enjoy.

Like with any other fic, the characters and all other copyrighted stuff belong to the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling, and unfortunately a bit belongs to the W.B.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione stepped into the apartment that Ron and herself had shared for over three years. The war was long from being over, almost over five years now. She was working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, hoping soon to move up into the Department of Magical Law enforcement, while Ron was a fully trained Auror. The day at the office had not gone as smoothly as she would have liked, but all she cared was that she was home and that it was Ron and hers anniversary from when they first started to date.

She took off her shoes and her bag in the entry way and turned into the living room and that's when the hugest smile spread across her face. All along the banister were lit candles, rose peddles were spread all over the floor and in the middle of the room was a table with a large piece of paper, propped up with the words 'For my dearest love' untidily scrolled across the front. She immediately went to the paper, picked it up and started to read.

'Hermione, I know we have been together for five years now and for this anniversary I wanted to do something a little different, so first things first, I wrote you a poem, I hope you enjoy it, it took me a while to put it all together.'

Hermione inwardly smiled to herself and chuckled a little to think of the writing skills her boyfriend had that she never knew about, but she pushed those thoughts away to the back of her mind and continued to read;

'Who would have really thought when we first started school,

That you would become the love of my life, my precious little jewel;

When we first met in first year I thought you were so snobbish and so rude,

But now I finally realize I was just being a prude;

Soon enough after that Halloween came and past,

Who would have ever known that we would become friends so fast;

Our second year finally came with so many problems to face,

But the biggest problem I wanted to run from I could never be erased;

For you see that's when I knew,

I had feelings for the one and only you;

But seeing how I was only twelve you probably pondered how I knew,

But when you were attacked and almost died I realized I couldn't live without you;

Third year came and all that year my feelings were just as strong,

There were so many times I wanted to tell you but thought that would just be wrong;

Fourth Year came with an amazing start,

I thought maybe this year would be an opening for my heart;

But the moment the Yule Ball came and I saw you there with Krum,

I thought my chances were over with you, my body went so numb;

Fifth year came and by that time I thought that there might still be some hope,

But once again I never told you and for that I felt like a dope;

Sixth year came and if I could I would turn back time for you,

Because I know that year holds bad memories for me and you;

I know when I dated her I hurt you more than any other time,

So for all that I did I apologize because I felt like a ball of slime;

Our seventh year together, but there wasn't to be any school,

I knew the dangers we were going to face; nothing was going to be cool;

All I knew that year, all I wanted to do,

Was to make sure that you'd be safe even if I had to die for you;

The period of time in which I left you was the worst thing I could do,

All I could ever think of was finding my way back to you;

When I was back, so happy that I could hear your voice so near,

I knew that even though you seemed mad at me, you loved to have me there;

The fight of Hogwarts was one of the worst and best times of my life,

During that time I had lost a brother, but gained the greatest kiss during that time of strife;

You will never know the extreme relief I went through,

Knowing that I was there and wanted you, but at the same time you wanted me too;

But now the years have come to pass, I never thought it could feel so good,

To be in this relationship with the one I love when I never thought I could;

We've been through everything with you as my guide,

And no matter what I know I could never live without you by my side;

So now you know how much I love you, and that no one else could give me such a thrill,

So if you could please turn around and look at your boyfriend so he can finish his poem without a quill;

By now Hermione was in tears, she couldn't help but let them fall down her face, and as per request of the poem she turned around. With a loud gasp she covered her mouth, more tears pouring out, because on the ground, on bended knee was Ron, in the best dress robes she has ever seen him in.

"Oh Ron..." she trailed off wanting nothing more than to hold him but knew better to let him finish with what he was doing.

"Hermione, I know that there is no true meaning to life without you by my side," at this moment Ron pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to show the most gorgeous diamond ring that Hermione had ever seen. "So if you would do me the honour of being my wife, I know you'd be the most beautiful bride."

Immediately Hermione ran into the waiting arms of Ron knocking him to the ground. "Of course" was the only thing Hermione could say while Ron concentrated hard to get the ring on as his fiancé lay on top of him.

"I love you Hermione..."

"I love you too, Ron..."

And with that the couple shared a kiss, knowing that they would have the rest of their lives together to do the exact same thing. Nothing could spoil that moment for either of them and they never wanted it to end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, now all you have to do is click that little button below and submit a review.

Proz-Milo


End file.
